Ice Cream On A Beach
Not a single cloud in the sky while the sun shines bright It´s so hot here on the beach I can feel all the heat We´re having a day off near Marshlands, all four of us Me, Finnick, Skye and of course, my dear wife carrots I´m not feeling a care in the world while I´m on a vacation Since I have such a demanding job, it´s nice to balance it out with a good relaxation Currently, I´m playing beach volleyball with my old pal and his girlfriend In my shades, speedos, sandals and in a very good mood We all are so pumped up as we keep on playing with pleasure After playing for a minutes, the arctic vixen becomes the winner Finnick praises Skye, who takes him into her sweet arms They head off towards the other end of the beach to make some sand castles Catching my breath after the ballgame, I wipe sweat off my forehead Until I notice someone´s approaching me from behind Turning around, I am greeted by a most aesthetically pleasing image It looks like Judy, the queen of beach bunnies herself is standing before me Wearing a lovely, tiny pink bikini that highlights all of your curves I especially like how it´s bottom matches your wide hips Judging by your strong thighs and shoulders, you must´ve been working out I just cannot take my eyes off such a hot sight Lifting your sun hat flirtatiously, you smile at the man you love Your fur so wet since you were just swimming, which I can see you´ve been doing more than once With both of your paws behind your almost bare back, you tell me to pick one Sounding like a surprise for me, I wonder what´s going on I choose the right paw, which you say is the correct answer For you are holding a big yummy-looking ice cream cone there Three balls in different flavors, blueberry, peanut and death by chocolate Almost instantly, I thank my sweet little bunny wife You ate yours already, picking the exact same flavors Just by giving it a tiny taste, I feel like a child during Christmas I am filled by a pleasant yet cooling, tingling feeling As an ice cream connoisseur, I think this tastes amazing I myself love making them too once in a while Especially sundaes and pawpsicles, which are also your favorite I loved every crumb of such a cool, tart treat Very sweet too, just like a certain rabbit I even give you a tiny sip of it from my paw The tickling feeling when you gently lick my paws a bit, I love that too It´s not every guy in the world whose heart gets stolen by such a lovely doe And Zootopia can still be proud of you, being the inspiring heroine that you are Judy, you´re a bunny of great courage and unsurpassed beauty At this moment on the beach, the latter of which is on full display In gratitude of bringing me ice cream, I kiss both of your furry cheeks You thank me with that exact same gesture too whenever I pick you primroses Not to mention it makes you blush, which I always find adorable We then take each other by the paw and walk across the beach like a true couple After a short walk, we sit down very close to the water, where we can feel the touch of the waves As well as the fun our friends Finnick and Skye are having on a distance You close your eyes and smile as I stroke your back and put some sunscreen on your fur If you ask me, someone like you can make any day feel like summer Holding each other, we lay down and start cuddling on the sand My paws around your waist, yours behind my back and our lips locked You always warm my heart, no matter how cold or warm the weather As a man with an eye for beauty, I cannot deny how irresistible you are Nothing beats the kisses and affection of my long-eared princess It´s even more delicious than ice cream on a beach. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Finnskye is mentioned Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots